<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncharted Territory by Agama_agama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943079">Uncharted Territory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama'>Agama_agama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira Kurusu is a shotacon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, De-Aged Akechi Goro, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Facials, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Inexperience, Shotacon, Small Penis, definitely not noncon but the R word is thrown around, dubious consent question mark?, oversensitivity, pillow humping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi gets hit by a weird status effect that persists outside the Metaverse, turning him into a younger (and smaller and cuter) version of himself. Futaba sends Akira home with him to make sure nothing else weird happens, but what she doesn't tell them then is that she knows how to undo it. (Possible Royale spoilers in the beginning notes, but none in the fic.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncharted Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little concerned about how long this is... well then. enjoy</p><p>also i haven't gotten that far in royale yet (only up to like the fifth akechi confidant, i'm a heathen) but this is technically in the royale verse, all i know is akechi rejoins in the third semester (and that things maybe don't go well afterwards. thanks twitter.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’ll wear off when we leave the Metaverse,” Futaba had said. Goro, of course, was livid when the numerous items and spells they tried wouldn’t work- when they finally decided to leave, he looked like he was going to cry. Akira looked down at Goro as they stood in the entrance to Mementos, holding his hand- he looked scared, almost.</p><p> </p><p>The shadow had been a weird one. Not that they all weren’t weird, but not a lot of them were physically indescribable. It was like it didn’t want to be seen or remembered, and the only things it did were shoot a bolt of green energy at Goro and flee. And when the smoke cleared, Goro was about a foot and a half shorter. That was the first thing Akira noticed, before noticing he looked <em> younger </em>- his hair was fluffier and his features had magically softened out to match his rounder, cuter face. And he wasn’t in his Black Mask costume anymore, either. The spell had put him back in an aged-down version of his white and red Crow costume. Goro stumbled around on the ground, trying to adjust to his body suddenly changing, and Akira could just stare open-mouthed with everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>Goro’s costume was now a red capelet over a shirt with sleeves that came halfway down his forearms. Underneath it, he had a pair of shorts that showed off his thighs, or would have if his gartered socks that came up above his knees didn’t leave everything besides a strip of smooth skin to the imagination-</p><p> </p><p>Akira had to sharply turn his gaze away. He could still feel Goro’s smaller hand in his. ‘Delicate’ was never a word he thought he’d be using to describe Goro Akechi. ‘Docile’, maybe, when he was playing the role of the detective prince. But delicate? Never, until he saw the little creature standing next to him. He looked… exposed, somehow, like he was being forced into vulnerability. That was probably accurate, actually. Funny enough, he seemed anything but docile in this state, swearing loudly and stomping his feet until he’d gotten over the whiplash of the sudden transformation. He was still glaring particularly nastily at everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba somehow tore Akira’s attention away from Goro when she dropped her phone, and she caught him looking at her while she picked it up. “Yeah-uh, Akechi should be back to normal when we leave.” Futaba capped off the statement with a nervous laugh, and Akira didn’t take that as a particularly good sign. </p><p> </p><p>He was tempted to squeeze Goro’s hand and say “You okay?” like he was actually escorting a child out of the Metaverse, but he knew better, or didn’t want to risk it. And then they stepped back into Tokyo, and Goro Akechi’s hand didn’t softly grow back to normal size as Akira expected it to. He looked down at Goro, who was just as speechless as Akira, his small mouth slightly open as he stared at his free hand. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone stood quietly in a circle, looking at Goro. Goro, actually, was the first to speak up about the situation, saying “Futaba?” with a definite edge to his voice. She shrunk back a little upon hearing her name. </p><p> </p><p>“U-uh, I… I don’t know what happened! I think you’ll be able to sleep it off. Remember that time Ann got shocked, and her hair was all staticky until the next morning? Y-yeah, this is probably the same.” Futaba didn’t seem confident. “In the meantime, um… A-Akira should go home with you, just to make sure nothing weird or… bad happens.” Both Akira and Goro voiced their objections, which were drowned out by each other until Futaba spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Silence! That’s my order as your navigator,” and when silence followed, she followed up with “Just trust me, guys, okay?” Akira barely heard Goro exhale <em> “Fine” </em> through his teeth beside him, and noted briefly that he was still holding his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“S-so. Um, I’ll talk to Sojiro, and keep in touch with you guys, and just… be safe!” With that, Futaba sped off to catch the train back to Yongen-Jaya. Morgana took one look at Goro and followed her, and slowly, everyone else filtered out back to their homes, and Akira was left holding Goro’s hand in the middle of the subway station. They must have looked like brothers, he thought. Nobody would think twice about a teenager walking his little brother home from, fuck, <em> elementary school </em> probably. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” demanded Goro as he tugged on Akira’s hand. “The train’s this way. I still have all my keys and stuff, I checked.” Akira followed behind him and took in his new outfit- for once, the Metaverse had changed his clothes even back in the real world. And he still had the fucking shirt, shorts, and sock garters. Not only that, his briefcase had transformed into a red elementary schooler’s bookbag. Akira guessed that’s where his keys were, and briefly wondered if this is what Goro actually looked like at that age. It would have made sense for him to have always been this well-groomed and put together, even a little girlish. He imagined him in a child-sized version of the blue argyle vest he always wore. </p><p> </p><p>Goro dragged him onto a train and they rode in silence back to his apartment. Akira thought about the Goro he knew and the boy sitting next to him, idly kicking his feet in the air as he wasn’t tall enough for them to reach the ground. When Goro had described his childhood to Akira, he always imagined it as… sad. Life with his mother wasn’t always great- she had apparently had enough problems even without Shido in the equation, and they never had a lot of money. Then there was the foster system, which was an entirely different set of issues. Through all of that, Akira never imagined him dressed like… well, like a prince, he guessed. He did look somewhat princely. Did he ever actually dress like that, or was this maybe some kind of fantasy about how Goro wished his childhood was..?</p><p> </p><p>When they finally stopped at Goro’s station, he grabbed Akira’s hand again and led him off the train. They were in a part of town that Akira wouldn’t have expected a TV star to live in- the streets were already full of drunk salarymen and all the minimal, gray buildings looked the same. Goro let go of Akira’s hand for a moment, then reached for his wrist and wrapped his hand around it. Akira shivered as he let his touch linger on his wrist and fall back to the normal, loose grip Goro had on his hand earlier. Was that some kind of mistake? He admittedly didn’t think twice about Goro holding his hand at all, due to his current state, but that felt purposeful. Almost tender. </p><p> </p><p>Goro apparently lived in a small, sterile-looking apartment. Gray walls bled into faded tatami, and Akira wondered if they hadn’t walked into some vacant unit on accident as he looked around. The kitchen looked perfectly unused, save for a takeout sushi container on the table- yeah, this was Goro’s. The detective himself glared at him as he looked around, then kicked off his shoes and slumped down in a chair on the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna sleep on the couch, obviously,” said Goro, his voice uncertain and high. Akira smiled to himself as he took off his own shoes. Next to Goro’s, they looked gigantic. He sat down on the couch and opened his phone. He turned to Goro and asked, “What do you want to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Goro scoffed, like the other boy had asked him something as ridiculous as what food he wanted Akira to buy him. “I don’t need to eat anything, <em> thanks. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna let you starve. I can go get takeout if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I’m not hungry, trash.” Goro crossed his arms and started to pout. Akira had to stifle back a laugh- Goro Akechi was sitting in front of him, too short for his feet to reach the floor, and <em> pouting </em>. Akira was absolutely unable to resist teasing him about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but Goro-kun, you’re a growing boy. Are you sure y-” suddenly, something heavy hit him right between the eyes, with all the force of a nine-year-old’s most enraged throw. Goro was standing up off his chair and pulling back his throwing arm. Akira looked down and saw the projectile- a textbook. He picked it up and put it beside him on the couch. Goro was seated and looked calmer, but was still giving Akira his best <em> if-you-don’t-shut-the-fuck-up </em>look. </p><p> </p><p>Akira couldn’t honestly think of anything to say. He just nodded silently at Goro and headed for the kitchen, looking for coffee. He knew it was a bad idea- beyond a bad idea, really, but he was morbidly curious about what little Goro would be like on caffeine. However, the only things he managed to find were a few old instant coffee packets and some notably newer teabags. “Can I make some tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, do you think I’ll come over there and stop you? I’m fucking three feet tall,” replied Goro. Akira started the electric kettle. “I’m sure you’d find a way,” he murmured, not sure if Goro heard or not. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, he headed back to the living room with two cups of green tea to Goro rapidly shutting off the TV. Akira could have sworn he heard an old Featherman opening in the time it took him to get there, but he wasn’t going to push it. He set one of the mugs down in front of Goro and retook his seat on the far side of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask for this,” said Goro before taking a sip. Akira could have sworn he saw him wince because it was still too hot, and his heart fluttered a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you have all your memories?” Asked Akira.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s good, um… are you feeling weird?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck do you think? Stop trying to make conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. What do you like on your pizza?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sausage, but not the spicy kind.” Akira huffed triumphantly as he put in his online order and relished in the victory of getting the detective prince to tell him what he wanted for dinner. Goro, on the other hand, was turning bright red. Akira thought it was adorable, then something stirred inside him and it truly set in how fucked he was. His two biggest weaknesses were small, cute, helpless things and Goro Akechi. He knew he couldn’t <em> do </em>anything to Goro like this, even if it was still Goro’s disturbed (yet totally legal) mind inside that beautifully wrapped package. Why was this the first time he was ever allowed inside Goro’s apartment, and why now of all times did it feel impossibly hard not to cut across the unmistakable sexual tension between them and get him out of those fucking shorts?</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t even done anything to each other yet, how awkward would it be later on if their first-</p><p> </p><p>The text from Futaba arrived mid-thought.</p><p> </p><p>She’d sent Goro and Akira a group message: <em> Are you two alone?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Proper grammar and punctuation. Oh, fuck. Goro sighed in the direction of his bedroom. “I’m just going to take some sleeping pills rather than deal with her. I can wake up from this fucking nightmare tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira shook his head and said “Not until you’ve eaten.” Goro opened his mouth, tried to think of some kind of comeback, then closed it. Akira messaged Futaba back- <em> Yeah, what is it? </em> </p><p> </p><p>He suffered through the longest <em> Alibaba is typing… </em>of his life before the next string of messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay so I know more than I said I did about the weird status ailment and I’m really sorry for not telling you sooner </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The truth is you can fix it, but the method is… not easy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira heard Goro sigh and mutter a curse under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or it might go away on its own!!! You should probably wait and see what happens? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Goro typed something back to her. <em> We’re on very limited time, fucking tell us </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay um… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I really don’t know how to say this… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Akechi-kun, Akira has to do some stuff to you, like… touching stuff </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There doesn’t need to be any kind of actual… you know. You just have to make him finish my readings were very clear about that </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You guys know what I’m talking about right??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like I said you can wait for it to go away and that’s probably better </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you guys understand me? Oh god </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s brain quickly shifted from complete and total overwhelming mindfuck to the realization that Futaba must be freaking out and texted her back <em> Yeah, we understand. </em></p><p> </p><p>He considered adding something like <em> We’ll take care of it </em> but realized that saying so wouldn’t make the situation any easier for her. Neither of them responded, and that’s probably honestly for the better.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to look at Goro or even move until the doorbell rang. He silently got up and took the pizza from the delivery girl, who somehow got a glimpse inside the apartment and said “Oh, is that your little brother? Cute!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira deposited the pizza in the fridge and went back to the living room, where Goro was sitting with his head in his hands. Suddenly, he collapsed back into the chair and shouted “Fuck!” in his most prepubescent-sounding voice. Yeah, holy shit, he was by every definition a child. </p><p> </p><p>There were a couple moments of extremely awkward silence before Goro looked at him and said “I don’t want to do that with you.” (Akira could have rolled his eyes, what an obvious lie. But he didn’t say anything.) Goro looked away bashfully and continued, saying “Just make it quick. Okay?”<br/><br/></p><p>Akira spit out his tea. “You actually <em> want </em>me to molest you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it like that! Besides, it’s not like we have much of a choice.” Goro jumped out of his chair and leaned on the side of the couch to glare at Akira more closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have a choice?” asked Akira. He wondered briefly if Goro would go to the length of seducing him if he outright refused, but it was probably more likely that he would just forcefully hump his thigh or something. Akira hated how much he liked both of those options. </p><p> </p><p>And then Goro fucking came around the couch and sat on his lap. Suddenly, his skinny jeans were starting to hurt. Akira’s heart was forced into panic mode, with Goro’s pale, soft, young thighs just there, ready to be touched. He looked Goro in the eyes, and he was as indignant as ever, but there was something else in his expression. Was it just the actual, physical changes in his face, or… no, Akira knew that face well. He was being challenged, and Goro always enjoyed challenging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Kurusu? Do it.” Goro leaned over and dug his nails into Akira’s wrist. “I won’t even comment on the fact that you’re hard right now.” Akira looked away and tried to think with the head attached to his shoulders while Goro was holding his knee tantalizingly close to Akira’s cock. Okay, so Goro obviously wanted to fuck him, that had been established, so looking at it from his perspective this might just be a perfect opportunity to finally make a move. And he was a vindictive shit, so… was he having fun? Yeah, Goro was having fun with this, the bastard. Akira snapped back to reality and Goro was settling down on one of his thighs and fidgeting a little. Fuck it, he would play Goro’s game, and now that the decision was made he could admit that he wanted to cum on those thigh-high black socks <em> so bad. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Akira didn’t want to just rush into it, though, so he put a hand on the front of Goro’s shorts to cup his cocklet. He felt Goro jump, and smiled. “I won’t comment on the fact that you are, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro huffed, and started “Well, I’m only-” and then Akira rubbed him through his shorts, just a little, and it was like a fireworks display went off. Goro arched his back and moaned like a cat in heat, and they both stilled as he looked at Akira with wide red eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, I- I’m so sensitive…” Was that seriously all it took to tame Goro Akechi, just a little bit of pleasure? Akira rubbed him lightly, again, and Goro braced himself with his hands on Akira’s shoulders and started humping into his palm. Between thrusts, he stuttered out “It’s like I’ve never been touched before…”</p><p> </p><p>The sudden honesty shocked Akira, but he couldn’t think about it- his mind was fully consumed by the little creature rutting against his palm faster and faster, moaning and panting, probably making a mess inside his little shorts. </p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah…” It was barely audible, but was Goro actually about to say his name? “Everything feels so good…” Goro closed his eyes and Akira felt his cock twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know I was that good,” said Akira, and Goro glared at him- although it had less of an impact coming from a body that was experiencing pleasure for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“F-fu… fuck you…” breathed Goro, then he let out another loud yelp and buried his head in the crook of Akira’s neck. Akira put a hand on his back and felt Goro trembling. His breathing was heavy, but getting calmer. Did he just come? Akira groped the front of his shorts again and found his cock to be softening, and got a weak “Holy shit…” from Goro. His little heart was beating fast, and Akira could only imagine how intense it must have felt to him. </p><p> </p><p>Akira hugged Goro closer for some reason and asked, “Is that enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Goro pushed him away with all of his strength and snapped “Fuck you, of course it’s not enough.” Akira wanted to live in the moment for a while, Goro sitting on his hand, but he was already getting on his knees and staring directly into Akira’s face. “You’re already basically a child molester, throw me on the fucking bed already.” A weird pang of guilt shot through Akira’s stomach, but he didn’t need to be told twice as he scooped up Goro in his arms and basically ran to the bedroom door. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Goro, you’re so light like this…” He even smelled young, somehow. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’re not even trying to hide it, pervert. Guess I’m glad you’re raping me instead of some other poor kid,” spat Goro. Akira unceremoniously dropped him onto his big, plain bed, where he bounced off the covers.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say I’m raping you when you spent the last minute humping my chest, Detective Prince.” To that, Goro smiled like he’d finally found a way under Akira’s skin. Next time, he’d just threaten to stop and watch Goro beg to be touched, but Akira elected instead to shut him up with a kiss. His tongue felt big in Goro’s mouth, which eagerly opened for him, and Goro’s coltish legs wrapped around Akira’s waist. Akira put a hand in Goro’s hair and thrusted against his crotch, then realized that they were both annoyingly fully clothed. He sat up and started pulling down his shorts and underwear while Goro watched with fascination. His cock jumped out if his underwear and Goro wrapped a small hand around it. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Akira with wide, curious eyes. “You got this hard from giving a little boy his first orgasm?” Goro almost looked impressed. </p><p> </p><p>“You know you don’t believe a word you’re sayi-” Akira had to gasp and cover his mouth as Goro suddenly licked a stripe up his dick and pulled back. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pretend you know what’s going on inside my head,” he warned as he unbuttoned his shirt. Akira quickly leaned in to take it off of him and kiss his bare shoulder before sticking his hands in the waistband of Goro’s shorts. He asked, “Is this really what you wore back then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, now fucking take it off me.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down his plump ass and skinny legs to reveal the kind of underwear you’d expect a boy his age to wear, with his hard cocklet straining against its fabric. “You’re hard again?”</p><p> </p><p>Goro rolled his eyes dramatically. “Kids have stamina. Hurry up.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira was suddenly beset with the urge to fuck all of that stamina out of him as he rolled Goro’s underwear down his thighs. A thin string of watery fluid stuck between the fabric and the head of Goro’s cocklet. Fuck, if Goro was too young to actually cum would they have to actually wait for him to age to reverse the curse? Whatever, the only thing Akira knew at the moment was the silky feeling of Goro’s skin and the small moans he probably thought Akira couldn’t hear. </p><p> </p><p>Goro reached to unclasp his sock garters, but Akira grabbed his wrist before he could. “Keep those on. Please,” he pleaded, and Goro just let out a judgemental laugh and laid back down on the bed. Akira just wanted to spend all night just touching and kissing his body, mapping every inch inside and out and making him cum until he literally couldn’t anymore. He smiled and touched Goro’s cock directly for the first time. It fit perfectly in his hand, and he lightly squeezed it to draw out a moan from the boy underneath him. He kissed Goro on his chest while he gently played with him, murmuring “You get so needy when I touch you, hm? Feels that good?”</p><p> </p><p>Goro responded by thrusting into Akira’s fist and groaning “<em> Everything </em>feels good.” He was really taking Goro apart with his hands, and he was being allowed to. And somehow, Goro kept getting more and more vocal. Akira put his hand in Goro’s soft hair and gently lifted his head off of the pillow, then Goro wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck as he fucked his fist. He figured he might as well actually give him something to bitch about, and said “Goro-kun, this is called masturbation. It’s okay if you can’t say that word yet, but it basically means when you touch yourself down there to make it feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>Between gasps, Goro probably tried to think of a clever retort but instead just agitatedly said “Shocking.” And then he came again, still mostly dry but dribbling a bit of clear fluid onto Akira’s fist. It didn’t seem any less intense than last time, at least from Akira’s perspective, but he swore he heard Goro let out a sob. </p><p> </p><p> Akira’s own cock twitched, he was getting so horny it hurt. As Goro came back to Earth, Akira pushed on his back and Goro obediently bent down and mouthed at his cock, without even having to be asked. His little mouth could only fit so much, and he stroked the rest with his hands. Goro was so warm, and he was using just the right amount of teeth- enough to say that he had no experience and that it just didn’t fit. Akira played with his hair with one hand and grabbed his ass with the other.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed Goro grab a pillow from behind him and stick it between his thighs. “Hard again, just from sucking on me?” added Akira, and Goro bit down on him just barely hard enough to sting. (Maybe the teeth weren’t a sigh of inexperience.) Even still, he didn’t stop and Akira was almost tempted to ask him to do it again, before he got distracted by Goro rutting into his pillow like the little boy he was. He kept suckling on the tip of Akira’s cock, but used one of his hands to hold the pillow and give himself better leverage to grind on. “Oh, that’s it… Does that feel good? Most- <em> hah- </em> little boys learn about their bodies like that,” muttered Akira as he patted Goro’s hair and pushed on his ass to help him gain more friction. </p><p> </p><p>Goro pulled himself off Akira’s dick and asked “Really, Onii-chan?” and Akira came in his face. Fuck. <em> Fuck! </em>He wanted to last much longer than this, but Goro’s half-smug, half-disgusted, and overall cum-covered face had his cock stirring again. Akira figured he’d be back before too long. Fortunately, Goro happened to have a box of tissues and a glass of water on his nightstand. Akira grabbed Goro by the waist and moved him to sit on his thigh, then dipped one of the tissues in the water and started cleaning him off.</p><p> </p><p>Goro, the little shit, not only kept grinding on him but swiped a finger through the mess on his face and stuck it in his mouth. He even stuck out his tongue so Akira could see his seed on Goro’s tongue. Once he was cleaned off, Akira went back to watching Goro hump his thigh. And he didn’t last long either, cumming in the middle of a remark about how he’d kill Akira if there was any cum in his hair. He collapsed into Akira’s arms, and Akira would have thought he was actually tired out this time if he didn’t start practically tearing off his shirt to mouth at Akira’s nipple. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like in the blink of an eye Goro was hard again. Akira barely touched him to confirm it and Goro shivered and moaned. “Akira… show me something else new…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira thought he understood what he meant. “Lube”?</p><p> </p><p>“Top drawer. Hurry.” Goro pointed to a chest of drawers he was probably too short to reach at the moment. Akira opened it and grabbed a bottle of lube.</p><p> </p><p>When he got back to the bed, Goro was already palming himself, squirming around and curling his toes in his stockings. Akira smiled and said “You really can’t even go seconds without me, can you?” Goro gave him a pleading look. “It just all feels so new again. Ah, I want to do this forever…” He toyed with the entrance to his dick with one of his fingers, shivered, and whined Akira’s name again. </p><p> </p><p>Akira kneeled down on the bed behind Goro and held his legs up in the air. Goro let go of himself so Akira could touch him, and he did- slower this time, barely even moving his fist because Goro’s entire cocklet fit inside it. Akira wet his free hand with lube and slicked up his cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh... you’re hard again… perv?” asked Goro, but the question didn’t have as much effect because he was stuttering and moaning out the syllables. “S-should I… be concerned… as, ah, an officer of the law?”</p><p> </p><p>“Goro, we both know this is about <em> you. </em>” Akira forced Goro’s thighs together and thrust between them, and between the softness of his skin and the fabric of the stockings he could barely control himself. Plus, seeing Goro grasping at the bedsheets and closing his eyes in pleasure was a hell of a sight. Fuck, the space between Goro’s thighs was legendary, but he had told Akira to show him something different. He let go of Goro’s legs (and Goro actually held them tighter together, trapping Akira’s cock between them to drip precum onto his stomach). Akira refreshed the lube on two of his fingers and stuck one of them inside Goro’s hole, and he bit the back of one of his wrists in an attempt to stifle the way he screamed. “How’s that? Feel good?” Goro nodded eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>Akira worked in another finger and kept fucking Goro’s dick with his hand. Goro looked like he was getting close, and Akira started softly moving his own cock between Goro’s thighs again. He kept fingering Goro, and eventually he hit something that made his entire small body shake. He curled his fingers to reach it and Goro let out a high-voiced, wanton cry as he came for the, what, fourth time? Fifth? It felt like they had been at it for hours. Akira gently parted Goro’s thighs to gracefully remove his cock. He was on the edge, too.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to take his fingers out, but Goro stopped him by shouting “Don’t you dare!” Akira had just wanted to give the poor thing a break, but watching his chest rise and fall and his cock twitch from overstimulation just made him want to wreck Goro harder. He was able to watch Goro’s cocklet spring back to life while he fingered him- he really didn’t have any sort of refractory period whatsoever. Akira wondered how much of that was his body’s age and how much of it was just Goro, he didn’t think he’d ever had that much stamina. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done?” asked Goro, and when Akira replied with “Almost,” the smaller boy started whining at a whisper. “Please, Akira, put it in me… It’s gonna feel so big, I don’t care if it hurts I just need to know what it feels like- please…” Akira physically couldn’t say no to that. </p><p> </p><p>He stuffed himself inside Goro, just barely, and he already felt like he was in danger of cumming. He took a second to adjust to the tight, warm, <em> good </em> feeling, but Goro just went back to antagonizing. “You’re really… gonna get a little boy pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s cock twitched and he had to grab it at the base like a vise to keep from spilling inside Goro right then and there. “What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is what mommies and daddies do when they want to have a baby... You’re trying to breed me... right? Are you sure... you’re ready to be a father?” Goro was breathing heavily and his innocent little boy act was starting to slip, but it still had Akira biting his lip and reciting a mantra of <em> please don’t cum yet please don’t cum yet Akira you literally just put it in him. </em> Maybe that was a lot to ask, but he seriously wanted to drag this out for as long as possible.<br/><br/></p><p>He didn’t say anything, just tried to focus on not cumming yet as he slid in and out of Goro, torturously slowly for himself. However, Goro was panting and whimpering at every little movement he made. “A-akira, you feel so big… inside me… t-tearing me apart. How does it feel this good? How are you… a-always hitting that spot...” Akira felt up Goro’s stomach, feeling a bulge inside Goro that expanded and receded as he thrust his cock inside him. Fuck, that was too much. Akira grabbed Goro’s hips and started going a little faster, as Goro grabbed his hairless little cock and pumped it at the same rate.</p><p>“Mmmm… Akira… S-something feels- ah- new!” Goro cried out as he spilled onto his belly. Akira felt himself cum the second Goro did, but pulled out just in time to get some of it on his thighs and those god damned stockings. <em> Mission complete. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Akira was about ready to collapse, and Goro looked as thoroughly fucked out as he felt. Probably even more. He actually almost looked like he was falling asleep- his post-orgasm face was the calmest Akira had ever seen him look, and his softening cocklet was still weakly dribbling cum onto himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Akira?” asked Goro, after a long silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know whether to tell you to go kill yourself or thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira was grabbing more tissues to clean Goro off. “I’ll take that as a compliment. I see you’re back to your old self.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro opened his eyes to look at Akira. “Actually… fuck, I can feel the curse wearing off. I think I’ll be back to normal tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira breahed out the <em> biggest </em> sigh of relief. “Thank god. Come on, let’s get in the bath.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro gave him a very sleepy version of his usual death glare. “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’m physically capable of fooling around with you anymore,” he said while carefully taking off his thigh highs and sock garters, then tossing them to some corner of the room to be forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>Akira followed them with a wistful gaze, then turned back to Goro. “Trust me, neither do I. But we need to get cleaned up.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this has nothing to do with you wanting to molest me more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want to be molested.” Truthfully, Akira didn’t think he could get it up any more, but the idea of scrubbing all the cum and sweat off of Goro’s tiny, fragile body had him a little worked up anyway. He’d save that memory for later. Goro slowly slid off the bed and opened the door to the bathroom, and Akira’s heart skipped a beat when Goro handed him the showerhead. </p><p> </p><p>Goro’s comment about not being able to fool around anymore turned out to be a lie a few minutes into their shared bath when Akira had his hard cocklet in his mouth, but eventually they got dried, dressed (in Akira’s case- Goro didn’t have any clothes that would fit) and curled up around each other in bed. Right before sleep hit the both of them like a brick, Goro had a question. </p><p> </p><p>“You said it was about me. So it wasn’t what I looked like? You wouldn’t have done that for Yusuke or Ryuji, if the same thing happened to them?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira mumbled “Of course not,” already half asleep but honest. </p><p> </p><p>“So if I turned into a dog or an eighty year old man, you’d still fuck me?” The bitterness in Goro’s voice left a bad taste in Akira’s mouth, and he tried to think of something to say but he couldn’t before he fell into a deep sleep, holding Goro’s hand in his. Somehow, he remembered it slowly returning to its usual size overnight when he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Akira woke up to a warm but empty bed. It took him a second to realize he wasn’t in his attic, and another to recognize the overly utilitarian furniture as Goro’s. </p><p> </p><p>His head was pounding trying to sort through what was and wasn’t a dream. Being elected the president of Mementos- likely a dream. Ordering pizza at Akechi’s place- probably not. Everything else that happened after arriving there was a big gray area. </p><p> </p><p>He decided to just get up and explore, and see if Goro had any spare painkillers lying around. His headache really was killing him. When he walked into the living room, Goro was sitting on the couch, eating cold pizza and watching Featherman in his pajamas. He turned to Akira and looked almost nervous for a moment before returning to his normal, prickly self. </p><p> </p><p>Akira didn’t know what to say. Well, the Goro Akechi he knew was sitting in front of him, not the version from his dream (?) last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” started Goro, his eyes turned back to the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Akira was going to say <em> Good morning to you too, </em> but the moment he opened his mouth Goro cut him off with “How much do you remember?”</p><p> </p><p><em> FUUUUCK. </em> “All of it,” he said, which was- unfortunately- not a lie. “Do you have any painkillers? My headache is killing me.” Goro threw a small bottle to Akira, who actually caught it that time. He got himself a glass of water and a slice of pizza, took one of the pills, and went to sit on the couch again- Goro had returned to the armchair. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” started Akira, not sure how he intended to finish the statement.</p><p>“So.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to tell Futaba it just went away on its own?”</p><p> </p><p>Goro nodded. “The less anyone knows about this the better. Everything changed back to my normal clothes, but my socks somehow still have cum on them. Thanks for that,” Akira choked back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence until the show cut to commercial, and Akechi commented “I used to get pizza with sausage when I was younger and just pick all the sausage off. I don’t know how anyone could stand me at that age.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you’re still cute,” said Akira. He meant it- he had learned by then to stop saying things to Goro he didn’t mean.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you’re still a child rapist.” Looking past the snappy response, Akira could tell he was happy- blushing, even. Maybe he was starting to get an idea of what was going on inside Goro’s head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"So, about last night-" said Akira.</p><p>"It was unforgettably amazing and I never want to talk about it again," Goro stated in a very practiced way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>